I'm a pony now, ponys are cool
by Jillian03
Summary: Twilight is called to Canterlot to travel with a odd pony and his companion. What could go wrong? (WARNING: Just read the story it's bigger on the inside...)
1. Prolog

Prolog

_"__Click, click, click." _A pony paced in the dark caves of the Butterfly Land Mountain. Her gold shoes shined in the light of the torch. "Oh sweet Celesta, this is useless!" She moaned. She sat down on the cold floor; her bright red mane shimmered lightly. She used her magic to take a book of her shelf and place it infront of her, she also used her magic to open up the first page and read it through. "I have read this book over a thousand times! And not one answer!" She cried. "Help me! Give me a sign!" A tear dripped down her cheek. "Please…" She whispered. Just then, a blue light started to show down the hallway. The mare flapped her wings and went down the hallway. "What in the name of Celesta is that?" She asked herself.


	2. Twilight's Board

Twilight Sparkle lay in her bed. She was a little bit bored. Ok, she was on the verge of asking Rainbow Dash to help her go extreme with flying. She tried it once, and remembered it well…

_"You gotta flap your wings so swiftly and smoothly, that you can't feel your wings anymore! Come on Twilight, I'll show ya!" Rainbow Dash almost didn't finish her sentence as she blasted off into the sky. Twilight watched in awe. She had always watched Rainbow fly, but she never really studied it. Rainbow came back down fast and landed on her hooves somehow softly on the ground. "All the way to clouds dale, and back." Rainbow said like it was no problem at all! "Come on. You try it! Twilight nodded slowly as she started to flap her wings. She hovered over the ground and grinned, pleased with herself. "Good job. Better than yesterday." Rainbow encouraged. Twilight stared to flap her wings harder, and harder, and harder. "Wow, Twilight, you're doing good. Yay…" Said Fluttershy as she trotted over. Twilight felt confident. She spread out her wings as far as she could and continued flapping. She was good pretty fast. "WHOA!" Yelled Pinky Pie. Twilight gasped, and her wings stopped. "AHH!" Twilight fell and hit the ground with a: "THUD." _

Twilight shivered. _"Nope, not trying that again."_ She shook she head to clear the thought and hopped out of bed. There was nothing she could do! Spike was "out" meaning helping Rarity with something (which was designing a new line). Applejack was taking a trip to visit her Aunt and Uncle Orange. Pinky was planning a party in Canterlot. Fluttershy was taking care of Angel Bunny with the flu. And Rainbowdash was in the hospital… again. "Grr! I can't do anything without my friends!" As Twilight finished her sentence some pony knocked on the door. "Come in!" Twilight said eagerly trotting down the stairs. "Umm, Ms. Sparkle, Spike wanted me to drop this off for you. It's a letter from the princess herself." The mail mare, Derpy, said. "Thank you Derpy." Twilight used her magic to take the letter and put it on the table. "Derpy," Said Twilight catching the mail mare. "Yep Ms. Sparkle?" Said Derpy, "What do you do when your bored?" Derpy smirked a bit, "I simply go and see the Doctor." Derpy started to walk out of the door again. "And Derpy, that's another thing. Who is that Doctor pony?" Derpy paused, then replied: "That is a good question." And she walked you the door. "But-" Twilight started, but Derpy was already out that door. Twilight sighed and opened the letter with her magic, it read:

**_Dear Twilight, my most faithful student,_**

**_Twilight, you are needed in Canterlot eminently! I cannot tell you what has happened, it is too dangerous to talk over a letter._**

**_Singed,_**

**_Princess Celesta_**

Twilight put down the letter. "Finally! Something to do!" Twilight ran into her room and gathered some overnight things.

Twilight burst into the doors on the throne room. "Celesta! Sorry if I'm late! I-" But Celesta wasn't there. It was Derpy! Derpy gasped and turned around. "T-Twilight… umm… uh.. hi?" Derpy forced a weak laugh. "Where is the princess?" Twilight said angrily. Derpy's eyes widened. "You think _I_ did something to the princess? I would never!" Derpy exclaimed. "Where is she then?" Asked Twilight. Just then the door to the throne room opened. "Thank you Doctor, you have been most helpful in my family." Said Celesta. Twilight whirled around to see the princess and the Doctor pony. "Princess!" Twilight ran over and stop in front of her. "Hello. Is this the Twilight you were talking about princess?" Asked the Doctor pony. Celesta gave a curt nod and faced Twilight. "Hello Twilight." She said in her soothing voice. Derpy trotted over the Doctor pony and stood beside him. "Twilight," Began the princess, "The doctor will help on your quest this time." Twilight stared at the princess. "Why? What are we up against?" Celesta continued. "There is a problem in another world that the Doctor needs help with." Twilight relaxed. "Oh, the human world." Celesta shook her head. "No Twilight, not that one. Go with the Doctor to see what waits." Twilight's jaw dropped. "T-T-There are other w-worlds?" Twilight stammered. Celesta nodded. The Doctor pony opened the door in the throne room to reveal a blue box. "Alright then, let's go!" The Doctor pony opened the box and went in with Derpy fallowing. Twilight looked to the princess then back to the box. And went in.


	3. She Cares

Twilight wasn't sure what to think when she got in the box. "I-it's... Bigger… on the… inside…" Was all she could manage. Derpy nodded. "That's right! Twilight you should see your face!" Derpy fell to the ground laughing. Twilight began to run around the room examining everything, all the buttons and gismos. "Don't touch that.' Said the Doctor pony, just as Twilight was about to press a button. "Or that." He said. Twilight growled, "Doctor… uh, er… pony. How can you expect me to come into a bigger on the inside room, and not touch anything?" The Doctor shrugged. "Patients." He whirled a knob on the contraption and the place shook. "Uhh, Twilight." Said Derpy tapping on her shoulder. "Yes Derpy?" Said Twilight. "You might wanna hold onto something." After Derpy finished her sentence she quickly ran over, held onto the railing nearby. Twilight did the same. The contraption made a whirling noise as the whole place shook. "Doctor! What's wrong? The TARDIS isn't this grumpy!" The doctor pony ran up and started to press buttons wildly. The "TARDIS" shook violently making the Doctor pony fall down. "Doctor!" Derpy ran over quickly forgetting about safety. Twilight tried her magic to calm down the contraption, which didn't work. "GRR!" Twilight growled loudly. The contraption shook Twilight off the railing, making her bump her head to be unconscious.

Twilight's eyes fluttered open to see Derpy lying on her side across the room. "D-Derpy!" Twilight struggled to get up. She was badly bruised, but certain nothing was broken. "Derpy." Twilight shook Derpy lightly so if anything was broken, it wouldn't get worst. "Huh?" Derpy awoke from her slumber and shook her head. "Ouch!" Derpy quickly stopped shaking her head and rubbed the back of her neck. "You might have whip lash…" Said Twilight looking around her neck. Derpy's sleepy eyes suddenly shot open. "It's ok Der-"Twilight was interrupted. "Doctor!" Derpy got up and ran around the contraption and stopped near the Doctor pony. Twilight trotted over to Derpy and him. The Doctor pony's front leg was bent at and odd angle witch almost made Twilight gag. "I think one of his Carpal Bones is broken…" Said Twilight quietly. "Then fix it!" Derpy screeched looking up at Twilight; Twilight could tell there was some emotion in her eyes… _"Oh…" _Twilight thought. "You care about him… don't you?" Said Twilight. Derpy lowered her head and a tear dripped down her cheek as she smiled lightly. "Enough to break my own heart… just to protect him…" The Doctor pony started to moan in pain. He was waking up. "Doctor!" Derpy stroked her left wing over the Doctor pony's face making a few strands of hair go back into the rest of his hair. "D-Derpy…" The Doctor pony started. "Shh…" Derpy whispered. Suddenly The Doctor pony's eyes shot wide open fallowing by getting up. "Where did we-ARGH!" The Doctor pony fell down on his side. "Where did we land?" Twilight was confused by the question, and then she gasped. "The princess must have been disturbed! I'll go talk to her." Twilight trotted to the door and opened it with her magic revealing something that she was surprised at. "A-a cave!" Twilight yelled out. She stepped out the "TARDIS". And looked around. "WHO GOES THERE?" Twilight was knocked down to her side and kicked. "OW!" The pony gasped. "Twilight Sparkle?"

A/n: DUN DUN DUN! Another cliff hanger! You must hate me. J


End file.
